se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hu Jintao/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Hu Jintao.jpg| Cuando el Congreso, Deng Xiaoping (derecha) ha sido designado como su sucesor, Hu Jintao, segundo desde la derecha a Jiang Zemin. imagen de perfil Hu Jintao - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) and Jiang Zemin meeting before the 16th National People's Congress in 2002 ©2006 Yonhap News Agency Hu Jintao - Xi Jinping.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) shakes hands with Xi Jinping during the plenary meeting of the NPC in 2013. Xi witnessed how his fellow vice-chairmen Xu Caihou and Guo Boxiong took over the army's staff affairs right under Hu's nose. Photo: Simon Song Corea del Norte * Ver Hu Jintao - Kim Jong-il.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Kim Jong Il, top leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK), in Changchun, capital of northeast China's Jilin Province, Aug. 27, 2010. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Japón * Ver Akihito - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) meets with Japanese Emperor Akihito (R) in Tokyo, Japan, May 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Hu Jintao - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, April 29, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Noboru Takeshita - Sin imagen.jpg| Hashimoto was part of a Japanese delegation that met Chinese President Hu Jintao in March this year. Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe Hu Jintao - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao paid a visit to Japan during April 21-26, 1998 with Hu meeting with Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto. Foto: China.org.cn Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| TOKYO - APRIL 22: Japanese Foreign Minister Keizo Obuchi (L) and Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao hold a meeting at Iikura Guest House on April 22, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. (Photo by Sankei Archive via Getty Images) Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe Hu Jintao - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| On the evening of April 23, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in the hotel where he stayed with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi following his attendance to the Asia-Africa Summit. Foto: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Hu Jintao - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| On July 9, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda in Toyako, Hokkaido. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Hu Jintao - Taro Aso.jpg| On October 24, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met at the Great Hall of the People with Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, who is here to attend the seventh Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) scheduled on Oct. 24-25. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Hu Jintao - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| On September 21, 2009, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama in New York. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Hu Jintao - Naoto Kan.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan in Yokohama, Japan, Nov. 13, 2010. (Xinhua) Hu Jintao - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Hu Jintao Meets with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda Hu Jintao - Shinzō Abe.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in Germany's Baltic resort of Heiligendamm. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao (R) is welcomed by Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid Hu Jintao - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Chinese Vice-President Hu Jintao walks in and handshake with Megawati. AP Archive Hu Jintao - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Hu Jintao Meets With His Indonesian Counterpart Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Hu Jintao.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee (L) is greeted by China's President Hu Jintao before their talks at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing June 24, 2003. [Reuters] Dr. Manmohan Singh - Hu Jintao.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh shaking hands with the President of the People’s Republic of China, Mr. Hu Jintao, in New Delhi on November 21, 2006. Irán * Ver Mohammad Khatami - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao (L) meets with iranian President Mohammad Khatami in Tehran 07 January 2001. Hu, who arrived 06 January for a five-day visit, announced that Chinese President Jiang Zemin has agreed to come to Iran on a state visit. AFP PHOTO/Atta KENARE Hu Jintao - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| El presidente iraní, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, saluda al presidente chino, Hu Jintao, ayer en Shanghai. ASSOCIATED PRESS Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Hu Jintao - Shimon Peres.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with President of Israel Shimon Peres during their meeting in Beijing, China, Aug. 8, 2008. Shimon Peres is here to attend the opening ceremony of the Beijing Olympic Games and related events. (Xinhua Photo) Ehud Ólmert - Hu Jintao.jpg| Hu Jintao Meets with Israeli Prime Minister. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Palestina * Ver Hu Jintao - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Hu Jintao Holds Talks with President of the Palestinian National Authority Abbas. Foto: Consulado General de la República Popular China en San Francisco. Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Hu Jintao.jpg| 22 de junio el presidente de China, Hu Jintao, en el Gran Palacio de Beijing organizó una ceremonia de bienvenida para la visita del presidente sirio Bashar al-Assad a China. Agencia de noticias Xinhua Liu Wei y Bing She Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with visiting Turkish President Abdullah Gul during a welcoming ceremony for Gul at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, on June 25, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Hu Jintao - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan during a meeting with him in Beijing, capital of China, April 10, 2012. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Fuentes Categoría:Hu Jintao